callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Maxis
'''Samantha Maxis' is a character from Call of Duty: World at War. She is the only female in the game other than Sophia. She is heard in two radio messages on Der Riese and is the daughter of Doctor Maxis. By the sound of the message, Samantha, along with her father, was killed by a Hellhound (formerly Samantha's pet dog Fluffy), after Dr Maxis' assistant Edward (Richtofen) ran out and locked them both in the room with it. It has been hinted that she is the Demonic Announcer by Richtofen and might also be controlling the Hellhounds. Samantha Maxis is apparently being followed by the group, as stated by Richtofen's radio message before Kino der Toten. In Ascension, it is revealed that she led Yuri Kravcheski to madness and had him release the zombies upon the Cosmodrome. Samantha is most likely the "she" Gersch was talking about to in the Node Puzzle easter egg. Items Possibly Related When the Teddy Bear appears in the Mystery box, a child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the over-voice of the game says "Bye bye". It is very possible that the laugh heard when the player gets the teddy bear out of the mystery box belongs to Samantha. This is supported by one of Dr. Richtofen's quotes upon receiving the Teddy Bear, which directly reads, "Samantha? Didn't I teach you a lesson about this?". In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis were trapped inside a teleporter with Fluffy, Samantha's former pet dog, after Dr. Maxis tried to teleport it, turning it into a Hellhound in the process. It is possible that Samantha then started haunting the zombie incidents as a result of this. The excess of hellhounds are most likely from Fluffy being pregnant when in the teleporter. The Monkey Bomb, although created by Edward Richtofen, talks about Samantha before it is activated. Samantha also speaks when the Monkey bomb is thrown into the Der Riese furnace. Trivia * In Samantha's room in Kino der Toten, her room features a teddy bear and monkey bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese complete with miniatures of the Nazi Zombie characters. * It is possible that Samantha escaped with Gersch at the end of the node puzzle. Evidence that suggests this is that Takeo says that they have released something else as well. *In the dressing room, on the pillar, across from the MP5K, written in chalk is "Samantha Emilia Abagail" with two hearts on either side. It's is unknown whether or not this is Sam, due to the lack of Maxis in the name. This could possibly be Sophia's last name as is speculated the relationship between Dr. Maxis and her. (Only on Wii) This may also be the password to the DERREISE case files on the computer in the Menu room. *According to the radios heard in Call of the Dead, Richtofen had experimented on Samantha, behind Dr. Maxis's back. He also developed a hatred for him and Samantha, due to Dr. Maxis not mass-producing the Wunderwaffe DG-2, who was being distracted by Sophia. It appears he had also planned to kill Samantha as well as Maxis. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Women